time to dance
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: 5drunkfics. SasuSaku. She didn't choose this role, but she'll play it and make it sincere.
1. tipsy

**5drunkfics**

**Title: **um, the alcohol did it, not me!**  
Author/Artist: **ohwhatsherface**  
Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Theme: **tipsy  
**Word Count: **430  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

-

-

Your head spins slightly but not really.

You are a bit tipsy.

You blame Naruto (who is still your best friend) and Sakura (who moved on but not quite) for dragging you to that bar to get some drinks. Naruto is long gone but the two of you are now at her apartment with a bottle of something and Sakura pouring shots for the two of you every other god damn minute.

You use the alcohol as an excuse to show affection.

You drink and she drinks and you are both red in the face. You know for a fact that though Sakura has no problem drinking herself into oblivion (apparently she learned more from her master than most thought), the eighteen-year-old girl cannot hold her liquor for shit.

You are tipsy but she is plastered.

In a sense, you are taking advantage of her but what does it matter?

You are selfish and you only care about yourself.

How she is going to feel in the morning (hung over, dirty, sick, _hopeful_) means nothing to you.

You breathe in her flowery scent and nuzzle her sensitive neck. She mewls at the feel of you and closes her eyes in pleasure.

A content smile makes its way onto her drunken face and you briefly ponder if that smile is actually a drunken one but you know better because she is Sakura and just the thought of you being around her makes her smile. You feel a bit like a jerk because she is going to remember all of this in the morning and be _hopeful_.

Your lips trail up from her neck and onto her face and onto her cheek and onto her lips and you kiss her.

You taste remnants of whatever she was drinking only on her lips and feel intoxicated once again. She pushes her tongue into your mouth forcefully and you really pause but not to wonder how much she consumed earlier—

All thoughts leave your head when her hands trail down your chest and down to the waistband of your pants.

She is plastered but you are tipsy.

You still have _some_ sense left.

"Mm, Sasuke-kun," she whispers with a slight slur, "I love you…"

Your head spins with slight shock but not really because she has said those words to you many times before—

Just _years_ ago.

Apparently the truth comes out when one is drunk.

You want to answer her and tell her that you love her too but you do not because _you are not drunk_.

You are just a bit tipsy.

-


	2. drunk

**5drunkfics**

**Title:** just married**  
Author/Artist: **ohwhatsherface**  
Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Theme: **drunk  
**Word Count: **329**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_I think I had too much to drink last night…_

Sasuke hissed when he opened his eyes slightly and saw light peeking through the window.

Ugh.

It was way too early—

"Mm…"

He froze instantly at the feminine groan and finally understood why that voice in his head was telling him that getting drunk with _Naruto _and _Sakura_ was _stupid_.

_God damnit._

Fuck.

Subtly, he checked under the covers to find that thankfully, he was wearing his boxers, and she was in that too-revealing dress she donned the night before.

_Well I guess we didn't have sex…_

Okay.

Maybe this wasn't _so_ bad—

"Ugh…"

Maybe not.

Sakura suddenly sat up (most likely realizing that that wasn't her bedroom) and parted her lips to shout, but Sasuke covered her mouth before she could—

"Don't. Say. A word," he muttered darkly, his head throbbing from the effects of his hangover.

He removed his left hand from her face and tiredly put it against his own.

It was then that a glimmer caught his eyes.

And hers.

_Fuck. Shit. Ass_.

"T—That's a—a…"

_Dobe is going _down.

Sasuke heard Sakura as she sucked in a sharp breath and squeaked fearfully.

"Oh my god…"

He glanced to the side and saw her holding a piece of slightly crumpled paper.

And already knowing what it was, he instead looked at the two witnesses so he'd know who to kill.

**Naruto Uzumaki :D  
Belle Eve Itte**

_Believe it? That fucking idiot!_

Had it not been something as somewhat important as a Marriage Certificate, Sasuke would have ripped it to bits, or set it on fire out of rage.

"Naruto needs to die," came a menacing voice that wasn't his. "A painful, slow death…"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes."

Plotting needed to be done.

_Suddenly I'm not feeling my hangover…_

"But first things first…"

He pulled the covers off of Sakura and smirked mischievously, causing her to blush and let out a nervous squeak.

"We still need to consummate our marriage."

-


	3. forget

**5drunkfics**

**Title: **call me when you're sober**  
Author/Artist: **ohwhatsherface**  
Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Theme: **forget  
**Word Count: **1549**  
Warning: **AU! I REPEAT, AU, ERGO, IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Or Anne, my fellow Drunkie with the life made of clichés… DARLING, THIS WOULD BE US IF WE DRANK TOGETHER!

_Forgot to say this in the previous chapter, but none of these stories relate to each other._

* * *

Drinking with Naruto had never ended nicely.

…Although that never stopped Sasuke.

And so the two went out to the local bar near their shared apartment off the school campus and declared that some drinking needed to be done.

"I love ramen."

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at the blond on his left.

Naruto sat on his stool with his bottom planted firmly on the seat, but his upper body was slumped and there was a completely dazed look on his face. He was staring at the empty shot glasses on the counter with a contemplative look on his face.

"That's nice," Sasuke said back in a calm and almost depressed voice.

He nodded back.

"And Sasuke…"

Naruto took a deep breath and spun in his stool to plant his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. He was too dazed by the overflow of Malibu and vodka and whatever the hell he had digested to notice the nervous frown on his friend's face.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha's frown deepened at Naruto's behaviour.

"What?" he asked hesitantly.

Naruto shook his head.

"SASUKE!"

"WHAT?!"

The blond then smiled and slapped his friend on the cheek in what he probably thought was a gentle manner.

It wasn't.

"I love you, man!"

Sasuke paused before rolling his eyes and then turning back to the counter and decided to ignore Naruto.

"No, _seriously_, Sasuke, I _love_ you! You're my best friend!" Naruto punched him on the shoulder and almost fell off his seat in the process. "Like, you are totally wickedly _awesome_!" He nodded to seem convincing. "You are the greatest friend a guy could ever ask for."

Naruto made to hug him but Sasuke quickly side stepped, causing the blond to fall.

"Ow…"

Sasuke then took a deep breath before admitting what was on his mind.

It had been on his mind for the past hour, day, week, month…

Year?

"…I miss Sakura."

They were already in their second year at the _same_ university and he had noticed that Sakura had yet to try and talk to him again. Sure, maybe he might have _broken her heart_ or _totally rejected her_ and quite possibly have_ ruined her life_ or something like that but—

Still.

Her lack of acknowledgement kind of hurt.

They were friends before they dated, couldn't they still be friends after?

Naruto made a face as he tilted his head.

"You miss Sakura-chan?" he asked dumbly. "Yeah, I love her, too." Naruto nodded. "And… Well… Uh…"

He dug into his back pocket and took out his cell phone with a large grin now on his face.

"I HAVE HER PHONE NUMBER!"

He grinned madly.

"You should _call_ her!"

Sasuke actually took the option into consideration.

After two long minutes of pondering, he took the cell phone from Naruto.

* * *

It was two in the morning and Sakura Haruno was _not_ happy.

There were many reasons why she was unhappy.

The obvious few were that she wasn't very fond of her latest haircut, she had an essay due in about seven hours which she still hadn't finished, she was not sleeping because of said essay, and…

Sakura frowned at the digital clock in the bottom corner of her laptop. It was now March 28, her birthday, but worst of all, the day she was dumped by the one she thought was The Love Of Her Life who she thought she would find Forever with and maybe just get a Happily Ever After with.

But it would appear not since he _left _her.

On her _birthday_.

Sakura glared at the date.

"That was a low blow," she muttered, annoyed.

They were seniors in high school, busy deciding which university or college they wanted to confirm with. The two of them had been at the surprise birthday party Ino had thrown her. It was late so the two of them decided to go for a walk in the hall's garden. When they had gotten to the gazebo and Sasuke had given her a promise ring, her birthday present, like a typical Girl In Love, Sakura assumed it was something of a declaration.

It wasn't.

So when she had built up that courage and replied with an 'I love you', ever the man, Sasuke had bolted.

And she had avoided him ever since.

_BRGH!_

Sakura jumped when cell phone on her table suddenly vibrated. She reached over to grab her Sidekick and slid over the top screen to reveal the keys so she could read the text.

* * *

_March 28  
2:04 AM  
From: Ino Yamanaka_

_(I wanted to send this at midnight so I could meet the mark but I fell asleep. I'm not gonna bother lying…)_

_Happy Birthday, Loser!_

_You're so OLD. It's pretty funny. Now you're old _and_ you're a loser. LOL, you're an Old Loser._

_Kidding!_

_You know I love you like I love… my hair. Let's go get a manicure or something together soon, yes?_

_Kay. Hbd, again!_

_Love, Ino_

* * *

She smiled at the message and slid the top back down before placing the phone back on the table.

"Okay. I can do this."

Sakura looked back at her laptop and stretched her arms before putting her hands against the keyboard lightly.

"I can do this," she repeated to herself. "My mind is clear. It's like water. Clear. I'm not thinking about Sasuke—"

She jumped when her phone vibrated loudly, once again.

Sakura looked down as it continued to vibrate and saw from the caller I.D. just who was calling.

A frown played on her lips.

"Naruto?"

* * *

"She's not answering…"

"You _just_ dialled!"

"I don't think she wants to talk to me."

"She's doesn't."

"…Thanks."

"But she thinks she's gonna talk to me, not you!"

"Yeah, well—"

"_Hello?"_

Sasuke promptly froze at the sweet sound of his ex-girlfriend's voice. It had been so long that she had spoken to him directly. Two years. Two long years, all because he had been a fool, afraid from her three little words…

"_Naruto, I know it's you, moron."_

His words were caught in his throat.

"_Naruto, I'm really busy, I have an essay due so I don't have time for pranks—"_

"…It's me."

Sasuke frowned when the line went silent.

After he left her and they fell out of contact despite just how close they were to each other, he noticed how Sakura seemed to have drowned herself in schoolwork and extracurricular activities and just about anything to avoid seeing him, meanwhile Sasuke had immersed himself in taking his basketball scholarship seriously and drinking on the side just to forget about her.

He was the one who dumped her.

Sasuke was no fool. He understood that he had no right to ask her to come back to him.

…Well not when he was sober.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke slurred into the phone. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

He almost smiled at the suffix she still gave him.

"_Is that you_

"Yeah," he said. "Sakura, I'm sorry that I dumped you! I probably ruined your life, didn't I?"

"_Sasuke, look—"_

"Sasuke-_kun_," he corrected smartly. "I'm really, really sorry, Sakura."

Naruto walked away quietly, deciding to let his friend pour his heart out in private.

"_Listen, I'm really busy so—"_

"You're trying to run away," Sasuke declared condescendingly. "Don't run away, please… Just let me talk, Sakura. I'm sorry about… Just let me talk?"

She took a moment to respond.

"_I… Okay… Five minutes."_

Sasuke nodded despite there being no one to notice.

"I'm sorry I dumped you. I guess I probably ruined your life, right? Oh, I think I already said that. Right. Well, I'm sorry. I guess I was just really, really, really, really scared, is all. I mean, sure, we were together for like, a year, but still, the l-word is a pretty huge bombshell—"

"_Sasuke, you're babbling."_

"NO!" he shouted.

He shook his head miserably.

"I'm trying to pour my heart out to you. Could you listen, please?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "I'm sorry I ran away. I've spent the past two years – _two years_ – trying to figure out why I still can't get over you, Sakura, and I think I've figured out why."

He stopped talking to wait until she asked what he meant.

"…_And __why is that?"_

Sasuke's loud voice – it was the _alcohol_! – lowered to a meek almost-whisper.

"I love you."

The line went dead and if it weren't for the lack of dial tone, Sasuke would have assumed she hung up on him.

"…Sakura?"

"_Sasuke—"_

He rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Right, Sasuke-kun, excuse me—"_

"Oh, and happy birthday, by the way!"

"_Thanks—"_

"Wow, I must have ruined birthdays for you altogether—"

"_Can I talk?"_

Sasuke smiled sheepishly (drunkenly) although no one saw.

"Right. Sorry."

"_Just… Call me back tonight. Or tomorrow."_

He frowned immediately.

He just declared his love for her and she said to call her back?!

Well, at least she didn't hang up (the equivalent to walking away, in the current situation)…

"…Aren't you gonna say you love me, too?"

"_Call me when you're sober, Sasuke-kun."_

There was a smile in her voice and he could hear it.

"_We'll talk then."_

And for once, the results of drinking with Naruto weren't so bad.

**fin**


	4. confessions

**5drunkfics**

**Title: **where'd you go? **  
Author/Artist: **ohwhatsherface**  
Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Theme: **confessions  
**Word Count: **733**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

…

…

Sasuke sighed, thoroughly annoyed, as he watched over a drunk Sakura.

She went around the room with him trailing after her, declaring her love to everyone and everything

(_"I love you, Malibu bottle! If you were a person, I would _so_ marry you! I _love _you!"_)

tripping over everyone and everything

(_"Ow—oops, sorry, Ino! Ow—oops, sorry, Kiba! Ow—oops, sorry, chair!"_)

and _drinking_

(_"One shot, two shots, three shots, four—five shots, six shots, seven shots, MORE!"_).

It wasn't that she was an alcoholic or anything – no, far from it.

She just liked her alcohol.

Really liked it.

_Really_ liked it.

A lot.

Sasuke held the glass of pineapple juice mixed with vodka and Malibu rum over her head, and Sakura, as drunk as she was, didn't think to try grabbing it from him.

"_Sasuke_," she whined, stomping her feet childishly. "Give it _ba-ack_!"

He rolled his eyes when she drawled on the 'a' sound of the last word.

"Hn."

"Sa-su-_cakes_!" she shrieked loudly, flailing in place. "Get your _own_ drink, you loser! That one is _mine_!"

He let out a small grunt when she punched him in the stomach but still held the drink away from her. "I'm taking you home," he declared, placing the glass of poison on a nearby table and dragging Sakura away with a hand clamped around her upper arm.

"_WHAT_?!" she shrieked, beginning to struggle. "But going home with strange, inappropriate men is what _Ino_ does, not _me_!"

When he finally got her out of the bar, he pushed her forward until she was a small distance from the door. There was a chance she'd try to go back into the bar but he was sure she'd trip and fall if she tried to walk the short path back to her drinking.

"Sasuke!" Sakura whined. She didn't seem to know why she was whining, but she was doing it anyways. "Sa-su-cakes!"

Sasuke sighed, tired, and tried not rip out his hair.

He usually dreaded going drinking with Sakura and Naruto.

Well no, not always.

Sasuke and Naruto had an unspoken system. Every other time they all went out, one of them would stay relatively sober and protect Sakura

(_and her virtue_).

He was shaken out his thoughts when he heard a thump. Looking down, he saw Sakura struggling to take off her stiletto-heeled sandals.

"I don't really get why I wear these." She seemed to be talking to herself, but Sasuke was still listening as he watched her struggle with the small buckles. "I mean, Ino says they make my legs look extra sexy and stuff… but like, you still don't notice me, so there's really no point."

Sasuke frowned at her words. "I notice you."

"Ha!" Sakura threw her head back to laugh, effectively tipping backwards. "I never knew you were such a joker Sasu-chan!" Her giggles slowly began to die down as she lay on the floor, staring up at him lazily. One arm was crossed behind her head, serving as a makeshift pillow. "Did they teach you that in Sound?" She didn't even bother to conceal her bitterness. "Or was it when you were hanging around your other team and that hottie…Suigetsu!"

Rolling his eyes and pushing back a tiny twinge of jealousy, Sasuke squatted down.

"Get up, Sakura," he ordered.

"Go away!" she whined, turning onto her stomach and burying her face in her arms.

Sasuke sighed. She was going to be whiny in the morning over the dirt stains on her white blouse. He then pulled her over so she was lying on her back and she immediately went to cuddle into his arm. He let out another sigh as he picked her up bridal style and allowed her to snuggle against him.

"Wanna know a secret?" she murmured against his shoulder in a playful voice as they neared her apartment building.

"Hn."

She tilted her head back and smiled at him. It was a real smile for once, not the fake one she plastered on everyday. The corners of her lips were curled up and under the moonlight he was able to notice her two dimples.

"I missed you, Sasuke," Sakura admitted quietly, eyes closed in fatigue.

There was still something of a slur in her voice but Sasuke could hear the honesty under.

He waited until he knew she was asleep before admitting that he missed her too.

-


	5. mistakes

**Title: **no touchy-touchy!**  
Author/Artist: **ohwhatsherface**  
Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Theme: **mistakes  
**Word Count: **724**  
Warning: **AU!**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

…

Sasuke was never a fan of parties but Naruto was his best friend and it was the moron's birthday so of course he would come to the birthday bash. As he walked through the house full of drunken partiers, though, he slowly began to regret his decision.

He wasn't one for drinking, really. While Sasuke was perfectly capable of holding his alcohol, he wasn't the type to indulge in the sense freeness it provided.

It wasn't that he was a prude or anything.

He just didn't want to be one of the people who woke up in the morning, crying and complaining over some stupid mistake they made the night before.

Sighing, he walked up to the guestroom to find some sort of quiet, but instead saw Sakura, Naruto's cousin draped messily over the bed. Her clothes were disheveled and her hair was all over the place. On the floor by her feet was one of her flip flops and an empty cup of what he assumed was beer. Inches from her hand was a bottle of some clear liquid Sasuke couldn't see too well.

Sakura didn't attend the same school as he and Naruto but he had come across her several times with their many mutual friends and the parties they both tended to get invited to. She also had a habit of showing up at the coffee shop he worked with, order something – usually a drink and a muffin – and then disappear, giggling with one of her friends.

"You look like shit," Sasuke commented.

She stirred slightly after hearing his words and turned around so she could rest on her elbows. Yawning, Sakura eyed him lazily.

"Sasuke?" she inquired with a heavy slur in her voice.

He nodded and went to sit beside her. "Yeah."

"Ha!" Sakura giggled loudly and began slapping him on the arm lightly when he was nearer. "Sasuke! Wow, I haven't seen you in like, _forever_! You're so pretty! Did I ever tell you I think you're pretty? You're like… PRETTY!"

"…Right."

Sasuke lay back, resting his arm behind his head while Sakura sat up straight. They stayed in their positions for a few minutes, completely silent. Sasuke was fine with the quiet but unnerved by the shocked and almost frightened look on Sakura's face.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" he asked, frowning.

"It's my _heart_!" Sakura cried out. He noticed her eyes slowly beginning to water and the way she was shaking, most likely out of panic. "S—something's wrong with it, Sasuke!"

He sat up fully, concerned. "What?"

"It's beating so _fast_, Sasuke!" Sakura nodded rapidly. "It's all thump-thump-thump—"

"I get it."

"No!" she yelled frantically. "You _don't_ get it, Sasuke!" Sakura waved her arms wildly as she continued speaking. "What if I'm gonna—gonna—gonna _explode_ or something?!" She then reached for his hand and put it against her heart. "Feel!"

Sasuke promptly froze.

Sakura had her hand clamped around his wrist and was holding his hand to her heart.

Her chest.

Her left breast.

_Oh, my God…_

He wanted to move. Really, he wanted to. Sakura was drunk and this was a strong example of why pretty girls shouldn't get so trashed and let themselves be alone with strange and inappropriate men at parties, but…

_It's so soft…_

"Do you feel it?" Sakura asked. She sounded so innocent and naïve. "My heart's beating _really_ fast, huh?"

"Er…" Sasuke swallowed and gave up on hiding his blush. "Right."

She then narrowed her eyes at his unsure tone. "YOU DIDN'T FEEL IT!" She pressed harder and Sasuke all but whimpered. "_FEEL IT_, STUPID!"

It was then that the door opened and Shikamaru stepped in, a ring of smoke coming out of his mouth when he exhaled.

Sasuke looked to his lazy friend with unspoken claims of an explanation in his eyes while Sakura simply held his hand in place.

"T—this isn't what it looks like," Sasuke sputtered frantically.

Shikamaru merely stared for a moment before lifting his cigarette back up to his lips and taking a drag. He blinked a couple of times and turned around, gripping the doorknob and closing the door behind him, leaving Sasuke to despair in embarrassment and Sakura to giggle.

"So did you feel it?" she asked giddily.

Sasuke shook his head miserably and sighed.

"Yeah, I felt it."

-

-

**

* * *

**

YES! I AM FINISHED!

**God. This anthology took much longer than it should have.**


End file.
